Decision strategies and cognitive processing as reflected by subjects' predictions, decision latencies, and choice reaction times are studied in a social-prediction paradigm. The sequence of events for each of the several trials in an experimental session are as follows: a) the stimulus prediction(s) of one or more individuals is (are) presented to the subject, b) the subject predicts the occurrence of one of two possible stimulus alternatives, c) the stimulus is presented, and d) the subject identifies the the stimulus as quickly as possible by pulling a left or right-hand response trigger. The latency between events b and c is measured as decision latency; the latency between events c and d is choice reaction time. Between-subject variables in the social-prediction paradigm have included (or will include) the following: The proportion of correct stimulus predictions given by the other individual(s) or by the subject, the frequency distribution of the referent's predictions or the stimulus presentations, and the size of the experimental room or the social distance between confederates and subject. The results of this research have implications for several theoretical concepts in modern psychology (e.g., expectancy, confidence, reactance, and learned helplessness), and for applied social and environmental psychology.